Last Birthday
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Percy se siente triste por el día del padre así que recuerda la única broma que le hicieron los gemelos que sí le gustó. Este fic participa en el reto del Día del Progenitor Perdido del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa en el reto del Día del Progenitor Perdido del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

* * *

><p>Si había algo que animaba a Percy —soy un pomposo espía del Ministerio de Magia— Weasley en el día del padre son los amenos recuerdos que compartió con él y con el resto de su familia, algunos de ellos son sobre cosas que normalmente el chico no haría y otras son simples pláticas agradables; extrañaba estar con ellos pero como su orgullo llega al cielo no pide perdón. En este momento el Traidor a la Sangre —literalmente ya que cayó tan bajo que tuvo que vender los secretos de su familia por miseros galeones— se encuentra en la Madriguera, específicamente en su habitación, recordando su última fiesta de cumpleaños... la única que el Weasel... digo Weasley pasó con su parentela... y en la que hay dignos momentos de ser rememorados.<p>

_En aquella fiesta el pequeño que en un futuro sería Premio Asnal... digo Anual cumplía unos hermosos diez años ¡ya sólo un año más y empezará sus estudios mágicos! que de toda su familia sólo el chiquitín pelirrojo disfrutará teniendo en cuenta que cualquiera con sentido común en su familia lo creería el peor de los peores castigos. El pequeño estaba en su cuarto esperando pacientemente que su papá llegará y lo despertará —lo que era un fastidio total para los pequeños gemelos traviesos— era un bonita costumbre que tenía Arthur._

_Pero por alguna razón su papá no llegaba._

_—¿Qué le pasará? Ya me estoy desesperando —en ese momento el de cabellera roja veía a través de la puerta que estaba entreabierta, gruñó cerrándola._

_No se dio cuenta que dos matas pelirrojas entraron antes de su anterior acción._

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños Perce! —gritaron al unísono Fred y George._

_El aludido se sorprendió, se supone que ese dueto no se despierta a la siete de la mañana... ahí había gato encerrado._

_—¿Qué traman?_

_—Es tu día especial, estimado y respetado hermano mayor, solamente queríamos felicitarte antes que los demás. ¿Te molesta? —preguntaron con inocencia y con tono de no haber roto nunca un plato en sus cortas vidas._

_El mayor —de momento porque ese puesto lo tiene Bill— los miró con suma desconfianza. _

_—Haré como que les creí —aceptó dudando de la palabras de los remolinos Weasley._

_—¡Te amamos Perce! —chillaron los gemelos abrazando —¿amorosamente?— al mayor._

_Éste de nuevo los miró de modo inquisitivo._

_—¡Que pases un buen día! _

_—Eso fue raro —susurró el tercer hijo de Molly y Arthur contemplando como los revoltosos salían de sus aposentos._

_Aseguraba que le irían a hacer la vida imposible a alguien más._

* * *

><p><em>A las nueve de las mañana, en el mismo lugar donde habitan las comadrejas, el clan repleto de Traidores a la Sangre celebraban el cumpleaños de Perce... y él se extrañaba muchísimo dado que —no importaba quién fuera— todos se reían.<em>

_ Excepto su madre, quién buscaba escrupulosamente algo con los brazos como jarras estando mega disgustada._

_—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos se ríen de mi? —se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía a su pequeña hermanita jugar en el lodo, ella era la más serena de los tres._

_¿Será porque aún esta chiquitina? ¿O porque está más entretenida haciendo cosas de barro? _

_Ginny lo oyó y —después de caminar hasta atrás de su hermano-me-convertiré-en-un-inepto-al-unirme-al-Ministerio— señaló con su dedito la espalda del antes mencionado._

_—¿Eh? —se tocó atrás y sintió algo que suponía que era un trozo, mal cortado, de un pergamino; se lo quitó y vio algo que hizo que exclamará—: ¡Fred, George! —completamente enfadado._

_En el papel estaba dibujado él vestido con ropas muy ridículas y mal combinadas de color, una manga más larga que otra, unos estampados chistosos finalizando con su cabello que por algún motivo terminó siendo del color del musgo. No era eso lo malo sino que decía "¡Soy el bufón de la familia Weasley! ¡Si quieren contratarme llamen al número 333-455-no tengo por descerebrado!" _

_Lo raro era que todo estaba bien escrito._

_—¡Lo vio, lo vio! —saltaron contentos la futura pesadilla —y causante de muchas canas de verdes— de Minerva._

_—Por supuesto que lo vi —siseó enfadado._

_—Vamos hijo no es para tanto —trató de calmarlo Bill riéndose— además fue una broma inofensiva —añadió._

_—Me dejó en ridículo._

_—¡¿Qué les dije sobre no hacerles bromas a Percy?!_

_Oh, oh. Problema número uno: Molly acercándose iracunda a la escena._

_Quitando el problema número dos que era la ausencia de su padre._

_—Mamá —comenzó Charlie amo a los dragones Weasley—, Fred y George..._

_—¡No, no, no! Es Feorge y Gred —replicó George._

_—Equivocado. Siempre será Fred y George —contraatacó su copia._

_—¡George y Fred!_

_—¡Gred y Feorge!_

_—¡Feorge y Gred!_

_—¡Gred y Feorge!_

_Tres minutos después._

_—¡SUFICIENTE! —detuvo la pelea medio tonta la matriarca Weasley— Charlie, cariño, continúa._

_—Sí, mamá. Ellos planearon eso para animar al festejado._

_Percy abrió los ojos en shock— ¿De verdad? —consultó por lo bajo, casi tartamudeando._

_—Por supuesto, sabemos que te pondrías triste y te quisimos levantar el ánimo —replicaron ofendidos... sí, ofendidos a ciencia cierta._

_—De nada —acotó agradecido con el actuar de sus hermanitos revoltosos._

_Por su parte Molly miraba orgullosa a sus pequeños retoños problemáticos. Por primera vez no los castigaría._

_O eso pensó antes de la siguiente línea._

_—Porque exclusivamente nosotros podemos deprimirte —con eso Fred y George se fueron riendo muy divertidos._

_—¡FRED! ¡GEORGE!_

Realmente que en ocasiones ese par resulta exasperante pero en aquella ocasión fueron de gran ayuda, en aquel momento y en este; si no fuera por ellos su vida sería muy aburrida.

—Gracias —volvió a decir Percy con una mueca en sus labios.

Mueca que podría pasar por sonrisa... divertida.


End file.
